


Seriously

by justlookingvmca



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 10:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlookingvmca/pseuds/justlookingvmca
Summary: Little bit of fluff, hurt, and love





	Seriously

“Seriously, this fandom is really something else. They think they know so much about us, when they know absolutely nothing!” Tessa said with quietly seething anger. “I don’t understand how they could love you, then turn on you so quickly.” Scott looked up at her from his seat on the sofa with sad eyes. 

“This whole thing is so unnecessary and feels so dirty. I hardly know her at all, and for people to say that we are dating after only supposedly having seen each other a couple of times since the Olympics. What kind of delusional bullshit is that? To imagine that I would drop you like a sack of shit at the first hint of new pussy entering my orbit. I have so much more love and respect for you than to ever treat you like that!”

“I am so sorry you had to read some of those shitty comments and shut down your tagging and comments section on Instagram. Really, who goes around writing that kind of garbage? Don’t they realize that by disparaging her, they are also disparaging you big time – I mean if the rumours were actually true? Putting her down for her fashion choices, manicures, extensions, and everything reeks of misogyny. ” Tessa said, speaking into Scott’s hair. She leaned over slightly to kiss the top of his head and wrap her arms around the back of his neck. She lowered herself down slowly to a seating position in his lap, facing him. She kissed him on his forehead, then made her way to his left eyebrow, down slightly to his left eyelid, down to his cheek, across a bit to his nose, then down again until her lips touched his softly. 

Scott parted his lips, giving Tessa access to the inside of his mouth. She gave him a little lick and snaked her tongue into his mouth. She ran her tongue over his top teeth, then moved it down to meet his tongue. They intertwined their tongues gently, deepening the kiss ever so slightly. Their breathing began to sync together, and she could feel their heartbeats lining up. Thump, thump, thump, th-thump… the pattern speeding up a little bit as they worked their tongues more frantically. Tessa sighed, breaking up their kiss, and looked deep into Scott’s beautiful hazel eyes. 

“If only they knew how much I truly love you, I mean they have their ideas, but they really don’t get that you are my entire world. As much as you say that you can’t imagine your life without me, I can’t imagine a world without you in it. You say that you don’t know if I realize that you keep me alive. I know, I have always known, and the feeling is mutual. I may not be as publicly eloquent when it comes to my feelings for you, but never ever doubt that they are there.” Tessa’s breath hitched a bit as she finished the last sentence. It was all true and she really needed to ingrain this into his brain. “What they don’t realize, or care to empathize with, is that every hurtful comment or snide remark hurts me too. It goes to my soul and I feel like a little piece of it is sliced off each time. I know we put that beautiful quote in our TTYCT, but despite that, it still gets to me.

 

"Let them judge you  
Let them misunderstand you  
Let them gossip about you  
Their opinions aren't your problem  
You stay kind, committed to love,  
and free in your authenticity.  
No matter what they do or say  
don't you dare doubt your worth  
or the beauty of your truth.  
Just keep on shining like you do."  
-Scott Stabile

“You said, everybody should have a Tessa. Well, everybody should have a Scott. I meant every word I said on the 1st of December on Twitter.  
\- Feeling very reflective while prepping for @CWOFame celebrations today. 21 years of dancing, laughing, and pushing boundaries with @ScottMoir - how lucky am I to have such a kind-hearted, driven, generous, passionate partner by my side every step of the way?!  
You are the best partner, in every sense of the word, and I look forward to waking up with you and seeing you first thing in the morning. I look forward to doing that with you for the rest of my life, and to all the haters and non-believers, piss off!” said Tessa with flourish.

“You have bewitched me in body and soul, and I love, I love, I love you.” replied Scott.


End file.
